<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slow dance with me by cherrychoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807193">slow dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke'>cherrychoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a normal night, but there's something different (special) about it anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slow dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re both home late, exhausted from the day’s work, and when the outside world is finally quiet, only street lights cutting through the darkness around their house. Every other house, as far as Junmyeon can see, has it’s lights off. Junmyeon is sitting on the edge of the couch, legs folded near his chest. He’s wearing a loose t-shirt and his boxers, which are hidden under the t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He isn’t the one to stay quiet like this, but tonight, it feels good to stay quiet. He hears Chanyeol’s footsteps from the kitchen, coming towards the living room where he’s sitting. Chanyeol doesn’t talk right away when he spots him on the couch, but comes next to him, curls up next him, sneaking in an arm between Junmyeon’s folded legs and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s warm,” Chanyeol murmurs against Junmyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon hums in response. “Did you take a shower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I stink?” Chanyeol asks instead of replying. Junmyeon doesn’t turn to him, moves his back closer to his boyfriend’s chest instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.” A smile itches to be shown, and Junmyeon lets it. Chanyeol can’t see him anyway. “You should take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already took a shower.” Usually, that’d come out like a cute whine, like Junmyeon has accused him of stealing a kid’s lollipop. It’s no more than a mutter tonight, and he appreciates it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stares out of the large window for a good while, and he knows Chanyeol is watching him. He’s a little scared to look at him, only because he knows just how his boyfriend is looking at him. His pretty eyes are soft, his lips form a pout he doesn’t realize, and Junmyeon is sure he’ll kiss it away the moment his eyes fall upon them. Hell, even when he isn’t looking at Chanyeol and his pretty eyes and his pretty lips, Junmyeon wants to kiss them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever,” Chanyeol pauses for a beat, making Junmyeon look at him. “Have you ever wanted to slow dance randomly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t register the question right away. He stares at Chanyeol’s lips, unabashed even if he does get caught, and giggles when the pretty lips stretch into a grin. Junmyeon snuggles his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, forehead against his pretty neck. Chanyeol is so pretty, so beautiful, so handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He mutters, ignores the way his face feels a little hot. “I didn’t, er, get your question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you didn’t,” Chanyeol chuckles. His throat vibrates, in a nice, comforting manner. Junmyeon turns himself so his legs fall on Chanyeol’s lap, and strokes Chanyeol’s lovely neck. “I asked you if you ever wanted to slow dance randomly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Junmyeon stares at the tiny mole on Chanyeol’s neck for a beat. “I don’t really care for slow dancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realizes the actual reason behind the question after a second. He doesn’t need to look up to see if Chanyeol is pouting or not, but he lifts his head anyway. Chanyeol’s lower lip is jutted out, a cute annoyed crese has formed on Chanyeol’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” He puts his legs down, but they don’t quite reach the floor. “Do you want to put on any music?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods, takes out his phone immediately. His phone is constantly connected to their house’s speakers, because he uses them the most. A song which Junmyeon doesn’t recognize starts playing. A woman is singing about what seems to be a newly found love, but he can’t be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a new album I found,” Chanyeol explains, pushing Junmyeon’s legs off his legs and standing up. He offers his hand to Junmyeon, like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t swat his legs away. “I really like the songs for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s waist, rests his chin on Chanyeol’s chest. “It’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start swaying even before Chanyeol can properly hold Junmyeon. His one hand ends up on Junmyeon’s shoulder, hanging from there, and the other hand just holds Junmyeon’s smaller hand. It’s probably not how slow dance is done, but neither of them could care any less about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘dance’ is just moving their bodies left to right, while Chanyeol takes the steps, and Junmyeon only follows whichever direction Chanyeol’s leg nudges his towards. It’s just mindless moving which Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind even though this isn’t slow dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon likes staring at Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol in general, but especially his face when they’re up close. He likes staring at Chanyeol’s pretty eyes which stare right back at him, likes looking at the softness of his cheeks and thinking of caressing them with his thumb. He can’t help but lean closer to Chanyeol’s face, move his hand to his boyfriend’s nape to pull him down. He presses his lips against the soft cheek, just a tender kiss because although it’s nice just to think of kissing Chanyeol, it’s much better to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches the colour bloom on Chanyeol’s face, places his arm around his waist with a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Chanyeol mutters, but his grip on Junmyeon’s hand tightens as he waits for the reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Junmyeon grins. “It’s called a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Junmyeon, his face still pink. “I know it’s called a kiss, hyung, that’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Junmyeon nods like he understands it now. “That’s because you’re cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something else which comes to Junmyeon’s mouth, but he closes his lips before they can spill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I want you to marry me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He does, there’s no doubt in that, but should this happen in a better way? With flowers, at a fancy place, both of them dressed up in suits. They’re in quite the opposite of everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Chanyeol’s lips against his, all his thoughts are thrown out of the window as he closes his eyes. They stop moving entirely, frozen in their places. He feels Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair, playing with his hair as he kisses the lights out of Junmyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Chanyeol grins when he pulls back, and all Junmyeon can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, wait, I’m not done yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must look desperate as he grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s t-shirt to pull him into a kiss again. Junmyeon wiggles his other hand to hold his boyfriend’s waist, hold him closer, and when they’re pressed close enough, he moves his right hand to cup Chanyeol’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull away because Chanyeol is a dumbass who forgets to breathe while kissing, and Junmyeon can’t help but kiss his jaw, closer to his ear. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s hand is still in Junmyeon’s hair, looking prettier because of the slightly swollen lips. It’s the kind of pretty which is always there, but is more obvious after kissing. Junmyeon brings Chanyeol’s face closer once again, but only pecks his lips loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon glances out of the large window once again. The view outside is still the same, like the world has stopped and only two of them are alive and moving. He stares and stares at the street lights, the barely visible houses and their outlines. His heart feels full in the weirdest way, but the kind of weird that is welcome. The kind of weird he feels when he sees a puppy or a kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks of a ring on his ring finger, something which matches Chanyeol’s, and how they’d look while wearing it. He thinks of how someone will just glance at them and notice the matching bands, and that thought makes his heart flutter happily. They’ve talked about this, of course, but it still feels like a thing they should’ve talked more about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeollie,” Junmyeon gently pulls Chanyeol’s other arm to his shoulders. Chanyeol squeezes him closer, it makes him chuckle. “I want you to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t stop, doesn’t gasp, doesn’t let out an ‘oh’ which might suggest that it’s not the right time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He, instead, hums in response. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean,” Junmyeon doesn’t expect his heart to go crazy over this. He gulps down a lump of nervousness. “You’ll marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Chanyeol shrugs. “I mean, I like being stuck with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon grumbles. “I propose to you and you say this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a no,” Chanyeol giggles. It’s such a nice sound, Junmyeon nuzzles against Chanyeol’s throat. “It was a yes, Junmyeonnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for such a negative yes.” Junmyeon is giggling too, though. “But I’m glad. I like being stuck with you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t compare marriage to something like this,” Chanyeol hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Junmyeon presses his lips against Chanyeol’s throat, puckers them slowly, and nibbles there just for fun. “I love you. I love being stuck with you. I think that’s a thing we need, for marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Chanyeol replies. “But I’m pretty sure your mom’s going to care. We probably shouldn’t say this in front of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods. “Agreed. I’m not looking forward to the fussy pre-wedding things though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol whines. “I’m tired by even thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAA i always end up chickening away from suyeol for some reason?? but im glad i didn't this time!!! this was so nice and soft to write about. where's my gf !!! how will i propose to my gf like this if i don't have a gf!! *shakes fist at universe*</p>
<p>i hope you like it~ please let me know if you do~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>